Assassins Creed: Teh Cread of the Assassins
by TehFinalBoss
Summary: Altair and Desmond team up to defeat the Templers ones and for all.


Assassins Creed: Teh Cread of the Assassins

One day Altair was sittin in the castle righting on sum paper. He rote all about how he was teh new matser assassain and thought "maybe in the future my ancestor will read dis on a memory computer". How write he was, because 100 years in the future in 2012 Desmund was walkin around the laboratoratory thinking "its a good day to do what has to be done by me and help lucy to defeat vidic and stop the templers ones and for all!" But how was Dosmond going to exscape? He thought "I will use the anrimuss to find the answers to my questions and phoil my enemys plans" so he went. He sat down on the bed and pressed butons and thought "its action time" he ws plugged into his ancestors dna.

altare was in his office lookin in his filing cabnets "wow al mualim wasnt much for paperwork!" he thought funnily to himself. he saw his fried malick workin at a table nearby so altear went over and said "malik what are you working on" "i have discovered new templar atrifact but it is so powerful that it can travel in time so we must observe with hasty". Juts then Robert de Sable came crashing through the wall with a million templars OH NO WHERE DID ROBERT COME FROM? "But ur dead!" exscreamed Altar but Robart said "I was but now I'm not and I'm back to make you face your consequences!" and the knights started to destroy the building and the carpets. Altair said "not on my watch" and made the sword and swung it mad and angry at enemies. He counterkilled all of the bosses but robart laughed and said "im dead and have lots of powers now so observe my intensity!" and all the templars turned into zombines. Altair pressed all the buttons on the 360 controller but it did nothing "zombie templers leaf this place!" he said but they said "wooooooooooo" and made ghost moves and shot ectoplasem at his. "ALPEAR" shouted the templar grandmatser and altair said "ok wat" and he turned around juts in time to see robart set off a nuculer bomb. He turned around and said to malik "malick what must we do in a crisis" but he was already blowed to smitheroons. Altair shouted NO and piked up the templer time thing and through it into the nuclear blast.

"giant greats!" shouted desmund as he saw the memory video. All of a sudden the animus explodsion and altair flew out of the machine. "oh my god whats going on" said demonsd and altair looked at him and said "rock on". Altair grabbed des and did a lep of faithf out of the sunnyshining window into a pile of hey. They jumped on a horse and altear said "where is vidic going" and dsmund sed "i dont no" and altair said "its time to end this ones and for all" and they rode quickly to where vidic was buyt not too quicklyer cos they didnt want to fight guards.

Vidic was walking through his chamber thinking "hahahaha i am evil genius" but lucy said "no ur not" so he shot her in the hed. "NO you backsterd!" shouted Desmond and vidic laughed. "too late mister miles!" he said and he launched the rocket missles. "no those are heading straigfht for Washington!" said altair "we must protect the president!" said desmond cos president was his fathser. "I don't think so! Your barking up the wrong bush mr miles!" shouted vidic and he picked up a minigun and fired fast at where desmund was standing. "lets dubble team" said altear as he leapt 1000 feet into the sky and assassinated the missles with his hidden blade. Desmond ran along the walls and did a back flip and landed on vidics face. "but u werk for me!" said vidic and desmond said "I quit" and punched vidic in the face and shot him lots in the face too.

"thanks I could help bro" said altair and desmond said "u shud come here earlier next time" and they laughed. The laughed overed quickly though because altair shouted LOOK OUT BRO cos vidic was alive! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH he shouted and piked up the rocket launcher and fired it at desmund. Altair counterkilled the missile but it blewed up in his face and exploded him. "ill get u back vidic!" desmind called and he run away. "Not so fast mr miles" said a strange sound.

TO BE CONTINUED?


End file.
